There are many mechanisms sold that are intended to secure other devices to wire grids. However, there are no inexpensive and easy to use devices that exist, for example, to quickly attach bait containers to the inside of fishing traps and other devices.
Current devices for attaching objects to wire grids are mainly used for shelving merchandise in retail stores. Other uses involve mounting objects to walls for display or other types of viewing. None of these methods are satisfactorily secure and/or easy to use.
Needs exist for improved mechanisms that attach devices to wire grids. Needs also exist for simpler and easier to use bait containers that can be attached to wire grids inside fishing traps and other similar devices.